1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a pattern, a reticle, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine pattern of a reticle or semiconductor device, a reticle including the fine pattern that has been formed, and a recording medium including a program for forming the fine pattern.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Double patterning is a technique for forming a pattern having a pitch less than a minimum pitch of an exposure apparatus without changing the exposure apparatus. For example, a pattern having a pitch less than the minimum pitch may be formed using a double patterning process including a first photolithography process of forming a pattern having a pitch the same as the minimum pitch, and a second photolithography process of forming an additional pattern.